


Sweet Dreams are Made of...

by DinoKitty



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Hetalia, dreamtalia, fauchereve - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6680278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinoKitty/pseuds/DinoKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little song parody a friend and I form Wattpad worked on together a while ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams are Made of...

**Author's Note:**

> A little thing when my friend Chigiiii (on wattpad) made when we were in the middle of Kyokoon64's Dreamtalia. Which I'm still anticipating to play a completed version.

Nightmares are made of me  
Who are you to disagree  
I travel by shadows  
And you hide from me  
Everybody’s dreaming of someone 

Some of them want a family  
A family to hold to them dearly  
Some of them want a true friend  
Someone to stand by them 'till the end 

Nightmares are made of me  
Who are you to disagree  
I travel by shadows  
And you hide from me  
Everyone's dreaming of someone 

Better watch out  
Eyes wide open  
Better watch out, going on  
Eyes wide open, going on  
Better watch out,  
Eyes wide open  
Better watch out, going on  
Eyes wide open, going on 

Some of them want a family  
A family to hold to them dearly  
Some of them want a true friend  
Someone to stand by them 'till the end 

Nightmares are made of me  
Who are you to disagree  
I travel by shadows  
And you hide from me  
Everyone's dreaming of someone 

Nightmares are made of me  
Who are you to disagree  
I travel by shadows  
And you hide from me  
Everyone's dreaming of someone 

Nightmares are made of me  
Who are you to disagree  
I travel by shadows  
And you hide from me  
Everyone's dreaming of someone


End file.
